Tweety's High-Flying Adventure/Credits
Opening Logos *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits *Warner Bros. Presents *"Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" *Starring the Voice Talents of: Joe Alaskey and June Foray *Producers: Tom Minton & James T. Walker *Associate Producer: Ken Fredrich Boyer *Executive Producer: Jean MacCurdy *Music Score by J. Eric Schmidt *Songs by: Randy Rogel *Voice Direction: Andrea Romano *Screenplay by: Tom Minton and Tim Cahill & Julie McNally *Directed by: James T. Walker, Karl Toerge, Charles Visser Ending Credits *Storyboard: Kevin Frank, Jim McLean, Norma Rivera-Klingler, Wendell Washer *Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Max Becraft, Rich Collado *BG Key Design: John Dymer, Terry Lee Mullen *Character Design: Tom Bird *BG Paint: Brian Chin *Prop Design: Paul Trandahl *Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs *Copying & Shipping: Ana Arce, Martin Crossley, Bill Ryan, Star Wirth *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois *Color Key: Annie Leavitt *Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Oheanesian *Additional Animation Services: Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd. **Animation Director: Kyungwon Lim **Layout Artists: Kyungwon Lim, Jungah Yoon, Mikyung Myung **Animation: Kyungia Kim, Kyunghee Huh, Sookyoung Shin, Kyungsoo Hwang, Junrae Kim, Sookjung Jang, Kyungwook Min **In Betweens: Jung Choi, Chaewon Lee **Final: Junggu Suh **Digital: Sunghynn Park *Director of Post Production: Joe Sandusky *Post Production Supervisors: Bonnie Buckner, Mark von der Heide *Editor: Rob DeSales *Casting Director: Leslie Lamers *Voice Casting Director: Jamie Thomason *Additional Voices: Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Joe Alaskey, Jeff Glen Bennett, Jim Cummings, Stan Freberg, Kath Soucie, T'keyah Crystal Keyman *Title Designer: Bob Kline *Manager of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts *Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts *Dialogue/ADR Editor: Linda DiFranco *ADR Supervisor: Kelly Ann Foley *Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. *Sound Effects Editor: George Brooks *Sound Reading: Fred Salinas, Carol Iverson, Joe Trueba *Supervising OnLine Editor: Bradford H. Keatts *Video Post Production Facility: Modern Videofilm *OnLine Editor: David Crosthwait *Additional OnLine Editor: Jeremy Milton *Colorist: Bradford H. Keatts *Color Timer: Terry Claborn *Negative Cutter: Mary Beth Smith *Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins *Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins *Recordist: Erik Flockoi *Recording/Post Production Facility: Monterey Post Sound *Re-Recording Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. *Re-Recording Mixers: Dan Hiland, Gary Rogers *Dialogue Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., John Hegedus *ADR Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., John Hegedus, Cameron Davis, Larry Winer *Assistant Engineers: Patrick Rodman, Steve Litten, Sam Buckner, John (J.K.) Kestler *Foley Mixer: Patrick Rodman *Foley Artist: Gary Marullo *Foley Editors: Scott A. Tinsley, Dan Yale *Additional Music by: Cameron Patrick *Conducted by: J. Eric Schmidt *Orchestrations by: Ron Goldstein, Carl Rydlund, Mark Frisbie, Cameron Patrick, J. Eric Schmidt *Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo *Music Editors: Charles Paley, Mary Parker *Assistant Music Editor: Tommy Holmes *Music Mixer: Cary Butler *Music Preparation: Eric Stonerook Music · Frank Macchia *Score Recorded and Mixed by: Rick Winquist *Orchestra Contractors: The Music Team · Patti Zimmitti, Debbi Datz-Pyle, Reggie Wilson *Music Recording Facility: Paramount Stage M Songs *"Around the World in 80 Puddytats" **Written by: Randy Rogel **Performed by Joe Alaskey, Jeff Glen Bennett, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Jim Cummings, June Foray, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen *"Tweety Don't Stand A Chance" **Written by: Randy Rogel **Performed by: Jeff Glen Bennett, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Jim Cummings, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen *"The Best Thing You Can Win is a Friend" **Written by: Randy Rogel **Performed by Joe Alaskey *Post Production Coordinators: Craig Sawczuk, John Voralik *Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll *Senior Production Coordinator: Vera Morales *Production Administration: Heather Berrett, Dario Fagnani, Jeanne Lanterman, Frances Mencia, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Amy E. Wagner *Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Douglas Marshall, Maria Womack *Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Howard Schwartz, Scott Setterberg *Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner *Production Management: Andy Lewis *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. *© 2000 Warner Bros. · All Rights Reserved *Country of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. IS the author of this film/motion picture for the purpose of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. *WB Television Animation Shield · A Time Warner Entertainment Company *Dolby Surround® *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Category:Credits